1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to an antenna control method and an antenna device using the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Following with the progress of electronic technology, a variety of portable electronic devices are widely used in our daily life. For connecting the portable electronic devices to the network and increasing the transmitting/receiving ability to provide better communication quality, the type and design of an antenna of a network access point have been gradually emphasized.
Rotary antennas are widely used because they are rotatable to adjust the direction of the antenna for making the antenna head toward a better direction having stronger signal and/or less interference to enhance the transmitting/receiving ability. However, users have to adjust the antenna to several directions manually, with many tries to find out the best direction. This kind of approach is time consuming and inconvenient. Moreover, the antenna is very likely unable to have the best performance since the manual adjustment is coarse and subjective.